Computers have become increasingly popular over the years for both business and personal applications. In conjunction with the development of computers has been the related development of peripheral devices designed to increase the functionality of the computers. As an example, Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (hereinafter "PCMCIA") cards are commonly used with portable and desktop computers to provide added features and/or functions. For instance, PCMCIA cards are often configured to function as a math co-processor, a sound card, a modem, etc.
Recent developments have resulted in PCMCIA cards which provide a wireless link between a computer and a network. The wireless connection requires the PCMCIA card to have an antenna. To accommodate this need, some PCMCIA cards have a slot where an external antenna can be connected while other PCMCIA cards have an antenna built in. Moreover, it is also known to have a PCMCIA card with a detachable antenna to allow further flexibility. When the antenna is detached, the PCMCIA card still provides a place for connecting an external antenna thereby allowing versatility in use.
In order to provide a user with operational information related to the PCMCIA card, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are typically mounted at the end of the PCMCIA card consisting of the detachable antenna. This end generally protrudes from the computer when the PCMCIA card is inserted therein to allow the antenna unobstructed access to the airwaves. The LEDs provide a display which indicates to a user information such as whether power is properly being supplied to the PCMCIA card and/or whether the PCMCIA card is busy transmitting or receiving information.
Unfortunately, there are a number of drawbacks associated with the provision of an LED display on the detachable PCMCIA antenna. Such problems stem from the difficulty in providing power to the LEDs. One known solution has been to have a separate power source in the detachable antenna for powering the LEDs. According to another known solution, the PCMCIA card includes a special power connector between the detachable antenna and the main portion of the PCMCIA card for providing power to the LEDs. However, both of these solutions add extra cost, hardware and complexity to the PCMCIA card. The special power connectors can be relatively expensive. Moreover, upon detaching the antenna there no longer is an LED display available indicative of the operation of the PCMCIA card unless a second LED display is also included on the main portion of the PCMCIA card. Thus, there is the necessity for redundant components.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings associated with PCMCIA cards, there is a strong need in the art for a method and apparatus for providing a light display on a detachable antenna at relatively low cost without the need for a separate power source or special power connector. More generally, there is a strong need in the art for a method and apparatus for providing a light display on a detachable portion of any type peripheral device.